War For the Keys
by WindFox13
Summary: 4th story for my series! If you havn't read the other 3 stories then read them are you will get very confused. And as always if you want to know what this story is about then READ IT! Enjoy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kate pov

"NOOO!" I yelled. Eric came in and asked what was wrong. "I lost Angel's cards." I said freaking out. Angel came running in my room. "YOU DID WHAT!" She yelled. "Uhh umm BYE!" I said and ran out of the room. I ran into Clarissa's room and hide behind her. "What did you do now?" She asked me. "I lost Angel's cards." I said. Clarissa stared laughing and gave me the cards. "You left them here." She said. "Ohhh!" I said and grab them. I hugged her and ran out of the room. Angel was in front of me and gave me an evil glare. I give her the cards and run off. I look at the clock and saw it was time for school. I got my book bag and ran outside to my school.

(At School)

I walk in my classroom and every stared at me. I sat down and everybody went back to what they were doing. _"Nobody likes me! I don't have one friend here," _I thought to myself. The teacher came in and passed out a test. _"OH NO! I FORGOT TO STUDY!" _I thought. I look at some of the questions when I heard a scream. I look out the window and saw part of the school on fire. Everybody looked outside and then the fire alarm went off. "Ok everybody lets outside." The teacher said. Everybody ran outside but I just walked since I'm used to this stuff. I look closer at where the fire was and saw Mark standing there. I look around to see if anyone was looking and looked at the high school. _"Not to far away."_ I thought. I ran to the high school and saw Clarissa talking to jimmy. _"GOOD! It's lunch time." _I thought. "CLARISSA! MARK IS AT MY SCHOOL!" I yelled at her. She looked at me and asked, "Mark is where?"

Leitaro: wow

Jimmy: is someone going to die in this story?

Me: why?

Jimmy: just asking

Me; maybe

Leitaro: O.o anyway read the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jimmy pov

"HE'S AT MY SCHOOL!" Kate yelled. Clarissa and me jumped up and ran with Kate to her school. When we got there part of her school was on fire and sure enough Mark was on top of the roof watching it burn. "I'll take care of him." I said. "BUT…" Clarissa was about to say but I jump on the roof. "Well look it's the fire key owner." Mark said. "FIRE KEY!" I yelled and got out my sword. Before I could do anything Mark cut me several times and then stabbed me. "Too slow." He said and I drop to my knees. Last thing I saw was Clarissa jumping on the roof and yelling something to Mark and then I passed out.

Clarissa pov

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled at mark. "Like you could do anything." He replied. I got out my sword and my eyes turned red. "DEMON KEY!" I yelled and grew black wings, got claws, and grew fangs. "Demon key?" Mark asked. "One of the 3 lost keys Angel, Demon and lighting: I've mastered them all and I'm going to give them to owners I can trust." I said. "Like who?" He asked smiling. "Leitaro." I said. "Your friend HA! I bet he couldn't touch me." Mark said. I saw Leitaro behind him and stab him. "What were you saying? You check on Jimmy, I'll take care of mark." He said. I nodded my head and went over to Jimmy. I looked at his wounds and then look at Leitaro and Mark fighting. I started to heal Jimmy but the wounds wouldn't heal. "COME ON! WHY WON'T YOU HEAL?" I yelled. "Well I'm done here." Mark said and disappeared. Leitaro came up to me put a hand on my shoulder. "I think he's dead." He said. "WHAT! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE DOESN'T DIE SO EASY!" I yelled at him. "Well Mark gave some bad wounds and he's not used to getting those wounds like us. We have been fighting are whole life and he just started really." He said. I hugged him and started to cry. "Now you're getting my shirt wet." He said. "You can deal with." I said. Angel jumped up on the roof and look at Jimmy. "What happen?" she asked. "Mark killed him." I told her. "Oh!" She said. "What should we do with his body? We can't really bring it with us that would look weird." Angel said. "We can just leave it here." Leitaro said. "WHAT?" I asked him. "Well the fireman will find and then his parents will find out. I guess they can bury them and we can visit his grave still." He said. "I guess so." I said and cried more. "Please don't cry, he's in a better place and safer they then if he was alive." Angel said. I nodded my head and we all jumped down from the roof without anyone noticing.

Kate: **cries** JIMMY'S DEAD! HOW COULD YOU!

Me: Well he's gone so deal with it.

Kate: NO! **Throws a text book at the author but she dodges**

Leitaro: anyway read the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mark pov

"Well one out of the group is gone now!" I said. "Now what?" I asked myself. "Hmm I've never heard of the lost keys before." I said to myself and gets out a book called _"The legend of the Keys"_. I opened the book to a page and starts reading. "So the lost keys are 2nd most powerful keys, the forbidden Keys are 3rd, and the keys are 4th expect the kings key. Lets see…wait there's a Queen Key?" I asked myself still reading. A wolf comes in and then turns human. "What are you reading?" The wolf guy asked. "Hi King just reading about the keys." I said. He comes over and reads to. "What is the Queen Key?" I asked him. His eyes grew wide and then he sat down on a couch. "The Queen Key is more powerful then me and is the only thing that can kill me." He said. "Is there a way to get the Queen Key?" I asked. "No, cause Clarissa is the Queen Key." He said. My eyes grew wide. "She has that much power?" "Well not now, so we can kill her before that happens." King said. "One problem…I CAN'T KILL HER!" I yelled at him. "Fine then, I'll kill her." He said and turned back into a wolf. He runs outside and I look in the book again. "Wonder if he'll be able to her? With the Queen Key powers she might be able to win this war." I said to myself. I closed the book and put it down. "I'm not going to let that happen." I said.

Kate: WEEEEE

Me: your hyper Leitaro your turn

Leitaro: -.- Read the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Tskui pov

I walk in Clarissa room and sits by her on her bed. I look at a picture book of her and Jimmy. "Ok what should we do about the war?" I asked her. "I want to train with demon." She replied. "WHAT!" I yelled/ "I think Demon and Angel can train me for the war." She said. Leitaro comes in and says, "I'm coming too." "If your sure." I said and jumped down from the bed. "Lets go!" I said and ran outside. They both followed me. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Angel asked. "I'M GOING TO TRAIN WITH DEMONAND ANGEL!" Clarissa yelled back at her. Kate and Angel eyes went wide. "Can we come too?" Lauren asked. "I think we all need be trained by are keys so were ready for the war." Drc said. "Ok everybody but Ryu and Eric can come. I need you guys to watch the house while were gone." Clarissa said. "Ok Fang and Simba we need to open the portal" I said. Fang and Simba went out with me following. We formed a triangle and a portal appeared. "Did we do that?" Simba asked. "NO! CLARISSA SOMEONES COMING OUT OF THE PORTAL!" I yelled. King step s out of the portal looks at us. "Well hi you guys." He said. "TRATOR!" I yelled at him. He kicked me away and Simba jumped on him clawing at him. "GET OFF YOU STUIPD CAT!" King yelled. "WIND! FIRE! EARTH!" Clarissa yelled running out. Me, fire, and Simba turned into are sprits forms. "This will be fun." King said. Strong winds came and I used them to push king into a wall. Fang made a fireball and threw it at King. King got up and dodged. He ran towards fang forming a sword. Clarissa goes behind him and stabs him. "LIGHTING KEY!" she yelled. Lighting was formed on her sword and went in King's body. "AHH! YOU GUYS ARE STRONG!" King yelled. Clarissa jumped back and we turned back into animals. "That didn't last long!" Fang yelled. "Deal with it, Clarissa will finish it for us." I said. "That's no fun at all." Simba said. "BABYS!" I yelled at them. "Fine I'll be back soon." King said and went back into the portal. "Tskui, Simba, Fang keep the portal up, were leaving." Clarissa said and went inside. Soon after everybody came out and into the portal expect Ryu and Eric.

Kate: poor Ryu and Eric they have to stay behind

Me: don't worry they'll come back soon

Kate: YAY

Leitaro: read the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Simba pov

"Are we there, my paws hurt?" I said walking though the woods with are little group. "NO! SO JUST DEAL WITH IT!" Clarissa yelled. I hide behind Tskui and Fang laughed at me. Then Fang bumped into a guy with black hair red eyes. "AHHH IT'S DEMON! RUN!!" Fang yelled hiding behind Tskui also. "How are you demon?" Clarissa asked. "Not bad I guess, expect the fact that I HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE WHO HATE ME!" Demon yelled at fang. Tskui, fang, and me hide behind Leitaro while Demon gave us a death glare. Leitaro moves to the side so were out in the open. "AHHHH!" Tskui yelled and we hide behind Kate this time. "Awwww it'll be ok!" Kate said and petted all of us. Fang bite Kate's hand and said, "DON'T TREAT US LIKE PETS!" "Anyway Demon I want you to train me." Clarissa said. "Train you? Why should I?" Demon asked. Clarissa got out some cookies and Demon eyes turned into puppy eyes. "Me want cookies." Demon said and Clarissa grew wings and flew really high holding the cookies above him. Demon jumped up and tried to get the cookies. "You act just like child. So will you train me if I give you these cookies?" Clarissa asked. "What kind are they?" Demon asked. "Peanut butter cookie" She replied. "Deal!" Demon said and Clarissa gave the cookies to demon. "It was that easy?" I asked. "Demon likes cookies too much." Clarissa replied. "When do you want to start?" Demon asked. "Later I have to find ever body else." Clarissa said. We all passed and walk into a training room. "LIGHT! DARK!" Clarissa yelled and 2 wolfs walk up to us, one white other black. "What?" the white one asked. "You need to train Lauren for the war." Clarissa said. "Fine! This way Lauren" the black one said and him and the other wolf walked up Lauren following. "Ok! Lets see Kate you train with Simba and Drc, Cora your key sprits are over there," Clarissa said pointing to 2 girls and Cora, Drc walked over to them. Kate skipped off and I followed her. "Leitaro you want to train with Demon first since you own the key." I asked. "Well…I don't really care." Leitaro replied. "Ok then I'll train with him first." I heard Clarissa say and saw her walk off with Leitaro.

Clarissa: TRAINNING TIME!

Me: I have lots of funny parts in the next chapter

Kate: OH WHAT!

Me: I'm not telling but I will tell you that it's in Ryu's pov

Leitaro: Ok then read the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ryu pov

I was reading on the couch when Eric comes and flips the book into my face. "YOUR DEAD!" I yelled at him and Eric started running. "I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME!" Eric yelled. "You think Leitaro likes Clarissa?" He asked. "I've been thinking the same thing. I think they're childhood friends" I replied, "Well childhood friends turn into couples." Eric said. "Did you know Kate still sleeps with the night light?" I asked. "She does? WOW! I know a seven year-old who sleeps with a night light." Eric said. I shook my head and we said at the same time, "DID YOU KNOW ANGEL HAS BEEN TO JAIL?" Angel and the group came walking in at the same time. "HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?" Angel yelled. "We have…ways," Eric said. "OH I'LL GIVE YOU WAYS!" Angel said walking towards them with her fist ready. "Angel, why were you in jail?" Clarissa asked. "Well you know, stole a car, got drunk, robbed a bank, and ran from the cops, you know." Angel whispered. "CRIMINAL!" Eric yelled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? Angel yelled and ran towards Eric. "AHHHHHHH!" Eric screamed like a girl and ran away. "So how was your training?" I asked behind the couch. "It was ok I got lot stronger and so did everybody else." Clarissa replied. "So you think we can win the war?" I asked. "Yes!" Kate yelled and dances.

Me: yes this is a short chapter but that's because the next 2 chapters are special chapters!

Kate: YAY!

Leitaro: read the next 2 special chapters

Me: WEEEEEEEEE

Leitaro: -.-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fang's pov

"HEY TODAY IS THE DAY!" I yelled in Clarissa's ear. She jumped out of her bed and hit me on the head with her sword. "OW! What was that for?" I asked her. "DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!" She yelled in my ear. We walked out of her bedroom and saw everybody waiting. "Ok everybody were going to my world to meet some of my friends then we go to the battle field." Clarissa said to everyone. Tskui, Simba, and me opened the portal and everybody went though it. We saw a guy with black hair and blood eyes and next to him was a girl with long white hair with blue eyes. "Hi Selia and Demon." I said and demon just looked while Selia smiled and said hi. "Everybody is at the battle field so lets go." Angel said. Everybody nodded and we followed Clarissa to a field. There was two sides one side with mark, demons, and army men while the other side was just a big group of people. King came out of the side of Marl's army and said, " I give you a warning even if you win this battle, I'll fight you and I know for sure that I'll win." "I like to see you try." Clarissa said. King just disappeared and the two sides look at each other with hatred. "Ready to lose?" Mark asked. "Yeah right all your army is made out of is weaklings, losers, and well you, who's a big idiot." Angel said and gave Clarissa a high five. "YOU LITTLE!" Mark yelled at Angel. Clarissa got out two swords one black, the other pure white. "KEY SPIRTS!" Clarissa yelled. Some of the animals on are side turned into humans and one talked to Angel. "TIME!" I yelled at her. The girl looked at me and stopped talking. Then everything turned dead silent.

Me: YAY! Sorry I took so long to write I had lots of school stuff to do.

Kate: WHO WINS THE BATTLE?

Me: -.- you'll find out

Leitaro: read the last chapter and please tell us how good the story is.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kate pov

Silent filled the air as everybody stared at each other. "OK THAT'S IT!" Angels said and attacked one of the demons. At that moment everyone started to fight. I watched everyone fight standing in one spot not moving. I didn't know why but I just couldn't move. I sat down with my sword in my lap and continue watching. Demons and army were fighting are group but were on the ground in seconds. Blood was everywhere and sword shatter to pieces. I couldn't find Mark or Clarissa anywhere. Mary was going around to the people on are side who were wounded and healed them. I got up and cut a demon in half who was behind me. I look around and found Mark and Clarissa fighting. I heard Clarissa call out the new key we learned about, the Queen Key. I watch as she grew six wings half black half white, the whole half of her body was in a demon form and the other side an angel form. I looked away to destroy another demon. All of the sudden they was a huge explosion. I looked around and all the demons were dead including Mark. I looked over at Clarissa and she was already back to her normal form. The war was finally over and we won.

(2 months later)

We are all living in Clarissa's kingdom in the castle. She trains sometimes when she has time. Drc went to sky world where he used to live before his whole family was killed, he still comes and visit us like everyday, Cora is training so she can get much stronger, Leitaro helps Clarissa out with some stuff, Angel read a book called "The Outsiders" and went back to New York where she was before, Ryu and Eric are just lazy and fight all the time, and sometimes we'll go to Jimmy's grave. Everyone is ready for the battles ahead even the one King talked about. "KATE!" I heard someone yell from downstairs. I walked down and saw Clarissa with her sword. "Ready?" she asked. "Yup!" I said…


End file.
